


No Mistake

by helsinkibaby



Category: Stargate SG1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the alternate universe of <i>The Road Not Taken</i> - Lorne misses Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> For the writers choice “mistake” challenge.

Lorne has the same thought every time he sees her, that there has to be a mistake. Sam can’t be gone, can’t be dead, because she’s right there. That’s her walking through the halls of the SGC, her spouting technobabble that he can’t even begin to understand, her burning the midnight oil trying to work out a solution to a problem.

But then she looks at him, meets his eyes, and it’s like she’s looking right through him.

His Sam never does that. When his Sam looks at him, her eyes light up, and if he’s lucky, if he’s very very lucky, she smiles a smile that’s for him alone.

This Sam might look like his Sam, might sound like his Sam, but he knows that she’s not.

What he doesn’t know is how he can live with it.  



End file.
